jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Flip Phillips
Flip Phillips (March 26, 1915 – August 17, 2001)Thedeadrockstarsclub.com - accessed May 2010 was an American jazz tenor saxophone and clarinet player. He is best remembered for his work with Jazz at the Philharmonic from 1946 to 1957.class=artist|id=p7328/biography|pure_url=yes}} Biography at allmusic video:Guess The Song - Flip Phillips Tenor Sax & A Host Of Top Musicians Born Joseph Edward Filipelli in Brooklyn, New York, United States, and over a long career, he played on many albums, retired to Florida for fifteen years, came back to music, and recorded a CD for Verve Records when he was in his 80s. Phillips performed in a variety of genres, including bebop, mainstream jazz, swing, jump blues and East Coast blues. In the mid-1940s, Phillips was one of the anchors of the Woody Herman band, prior to going out on his own and prior to joining Jazz at the Philharmonic. He also played with the Woodchoppers, a small spin-off group that Herman led. His deep, strong and articulate playing with a very full sound contrasted him to his successors such as Stan Getz in the subsequent Herman bands. Phillips recorded extensively for Clef Records, now Verve, in the 1940s and 1950s,Clef Records Catalog: The Jazz Scene, JATP, 100, 500 series, at JAZZDISCO.org, retrieved 2012-03-10 Complete 1947-1951 Verve Master Takes, at CD Universe, retrieved 2012-03-10 including a 1949 album of small-group tracks under his leadership, with Buddy Morrow, Tommy Turk, Kai Winding, Sonny Criss, Ray Brown and Shelly Manne.Verve Records Discography: 1949, at JAZZDISCO.org, retrieved 2012-03-10 He accompanied Billie Holiday on her 1952 Billie Holiday Sings album. Phillips was a frequent player at the Odessa Jazz Party in Odessa, Texas, from 1971 to 1991.A Brief History Of The West Texas Jazz Party, retrieved 2012-03-10 A List Of Past Musicians, retrieved 2012-03-10 Flip Phillips died in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, in August 2001, at the age of 86. Discography * Complete 1947-1951 Verve Master Takes (Definitive) with various musicians * Crazy 'Bout Flip (Ocium, 1947–49) with Howard McGhee, Kai Winding, Bennie Green, Billy Bauer, Ray Brown, Gene Ramey, Hank Jones, Shelly Manne, J. C. Heard, Max Roach, Jo Jones * Flippin' the Blues (Ocium, 1949–51) with Harry Sweets Edison, Bill Harris, Hank Jones, Lou Levy, Jimmy Woode, Buddy Rich * Keep on Flippin´ (Ocium, 1952) with Al Porcino, Charlie Shavers, Jerome Richardson, Cecil Payne, Richard Wyands, Oscar Peterson, Freddie Green, Barney Kessel, Clyde Lombardi, Alvin Stoller * Phillips Head (Choice, 1975), reissued in 1997 as Spanish Eyes by Candid Records, with Mickey Crane, Milt Hinton, Mousey AlexanderFlip Phillips - Spanish Eyes CD, at CD Universe, accessed 2012-03-10 *''Flipenstein'' (Progressive Records, 1981) with Lou Stein, Michael Moore, Butch Miles * Try a little Tenderness (Chiaroscuro Records, 1986) with Clark Terry, Buddy Tate, Al Cohn, Scott Hamilton, John Bunch, Major Holley, Chris Flory * A Real Swinger (Concord Records, 1988) with Howard Alden, Dick Hyman, Butch Miles, Wayne Wright (rhythm guitar), Jack Lesberg * Swing Is the Thing! (Verve, 1999) with James Carter, Joe Lovano, Benny Green, Howard Alden, Christian McBride, Kenny Washington References External links * Flip Phillips Discography, at CD Universe, offers a listing of most currently-available Flip Phillips recordings. Category:Saxophonists